User talk:Dancing Penguin/2
Dancing Penguin's old talk page. Hello Welcome to my talk page! H3% P4n(1n9 P3n951n! 1'm 5$1n9 4 #337 7r4n$#470r (w3##, 1 5$3P 0n3) 4nP 1'm wr171n9 1n 17! 1$n'7 7h47 (00#? (Translation: Hey Dancing Penguin! I'm using a L33t Translator (well, i used one) and I'm writing in it! isn't that cool?) No Happyface414. Promote him Re:Re:Re:Poster Is that Windows Vista Paint? Because my laptop is Windows XP. If it isn't Vista, then would you kindly explain the copying proccess? The pic is kinda confusing. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I use Vista Paint too! RE: Penghog It says in the Infobox that the species is a hybrid of penguin and hedgehog. Hedgehogs don't live in Antarctica, nor does the USA extend into the Arctic. THE ARCTIC??? Seriously. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I am BLOCKED AGAIN! ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT! -- 21:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Uberfuzzy will think I did ANOTHER account! -- 21:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : :O TIGERS FAN 15! -- 21:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thankfully, no! -- 21:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's up? --Tigers Fan16 21:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... I am User:Sk8r bluscat... :P --Tigers Fan16 21:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) That kinda-stinks, I am blocked on 2'' accounts! --Tigers Fan16 21:59, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I said I would be on Tigers Fan15, not 16! --Tigers Fan16 22:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, could you get me a new sig, it's saying HTML Tags are bad. --Tigers Fan16 22:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) One that is orange and black in the font, Papyrus. Include a talk page link in orange. --Tigers Fan16 22:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Un Club Penguin Wiki ...no. An Un-Wiki is a haven for people who like to ridicule the subject. See Un-Runescape as an example. The ultimate example of my hatred of most un-wikis is '''Uncyclopedia. It swears on every page, insults every thing, is racist beyond belief, and absolutely evil..... The Un-CPW won't be that bad...... but I am strongly opposed to an UN-CPW. You'll have to learn about the "UN" wikis before making one... trust me. TurtleShroom Co-webmaster Of course! I would be honored. (Talk to me!) You cannot use the URL name unclubpenguin.wikia.com, because it seems to say the following; "It's not possible to use this name because of an existing page on the request wiki. Please try another name or contact staff for help." Btw, I always visit this site every day if I can, depending if nothing is on i.e. friends coming over and such. I can compensate for UNCP as well. However, I'd like to be less strict with the rules. Since this is an UNCP Wikia, users need more freedom to create articles. Other than that, I'm prepared for this. Could you think of another URL name please? (Talk to me!) It is available, I will show you what I wrote; For the "What is your Wikia about?" It is a Club Penguin Wikia where you are allowed to break the forth wall. It entails about using your imagination to create new characters, and hopefully be fun and friendly for everyone who joins our community. The users that will join me in building the wikia will be all the people that applied for a staff position. If you are okay with this, I will send the application off. If not, tell me what to tweak and I will go from there. (Talk to me!) The request has been officially sent, here is the Wikia request page; Un-Club Penguin Wikia (Talk to me!) Uncyclopedia I love uncyclopedia too but not just the clean parts lol. When I need a good laugh I go there. Some people think it's racist, but I even laugh at the ireland article and im born and bred irish! Btw speaking of a laugh, check out the videos on my page! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Regarding Tigers Fan Will not let me comment on my request page, so I will state it here. Unfortunately for him, my request has a better chance of getting accepted. The reason being is because I requested it earlier than him. The date I requested it was at 12th January, 11:28pm The date Tigers Fan requested it was at 13th January, 1:07am On the contrary if Wikia decides to make both sites, then we will cross that bridge when it comes. (Talk to me!) Quit Whoa, Wait a sec, you quit the fanon?!?!?! I thought you were just quiting the normal one! -Metalmanager Why are you quitting? Is something the matter? (Talk to me!) Guys, I'm just having less and less time to edit here, that's why I'm quitting. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I see. Well, I hope you have a good time outside the world of Club Penguin Fanon and I bid you best wishes. (Talk to me!) Thank you. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Aw, phooey Why are you quitting? I have lots of HW this afternoon and I still have time to edit for about 15 minutes. Anyway, the Goverment system says TS should become the new temp. co-webmaster, so I'll ask him. He'll probably ask you to not quit, though I say "suit yourself". --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) No, please don't quit. TS will be Co-Webmaster. This Wikia will become as bad as the CPW! Nooooooooooooooo! We're Doomed. DOOMED. DOOOMED!-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 21:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) TS is a great webmaster, but he might crack due to running two wikis simultaneously. He's great, but he may not be able to take the stress. But I'll ask him anyway. (P.S. Agentgenius, TS is not a user of doom. That's quite insulting.) Sorry, that's my final decision :( . And this wiki will still be a democracy so the webmasters don't really have more powers than the other users. I think TS will be a great webmaster until Happyface returns. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:23, 14 January 2009 (UTC) No. Never. I'll never allow it. No way DP. I've been your friend for ages, I don't want you to quit in this bad time. You were given the burder of temp. co-webmaster for a reason. I knew you would never quit, and you have a ton of edits. The wiki will explode if anyone else quits, I'm blocked so is Skr8. DON'T QUIT!--Happyface Why did you quit? And who does that leave in charge of Un-Clubpenguin wiki? Fortune, health, and deep peace be in your future. Goodbye Dancing Penguin! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Dp, I am always here to talk. Email me, and if you don't want TS, I am always here.--Sockpuppets411Guns N' Roses! 02:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You guys are awesome friends, really. The un-CP request was rejected but Sk8r's CP opposite request might be accepted so he and Pogopunk will be in charge of that. As for the future, I might come back one day but for now I'll stay away from wikis. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:54, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Hey DP! What's up? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 11:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yay! You're online! Well, not much has happened here, I made a page and TurtleShroom had to delete it, see my talk for a reason. Anyway, I'm about to re-write the page. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 11:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Howdy! Howdy doo, DP! Been a long time since I've seen you eh? =P (Talk to me!) I know that ghosts aren't allowed, I made him something worse... Anyway, What should he be? I want him to be like he was grew up an evil character (against good) but they chose to be good in the end. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 11:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I agree, there is alot of villans here, so that's why I thought of making him from an evil family but he chose to be good, a bit like the way that the Super Brothers are Fords but they're not evil. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 11:48, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Good to hear from you! Sorry for the long reply, I accidently took a kip =P (Talk to me!) Well, Explorer wishes me to make a film about Quest for the Golden Waffle in Adobe Flash. I can't at the moment because my computer's memory has been wiped, and everything needs to be updated. I plan to let the updates run when I leave for school. I've been helping Triskelle in his Elemental Amulets saga, so I'll definitely make a Darktan video, but most of these are on hold =/ Not to mention I need to do Part 2 of Link's Adventure. Aha ha ha ha, video making is a busy job when you have to customize everything =P (Talk to me!) Nm DP!!! CALL ME SKATERSTEELERS! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) STEELERS ARE AT THE SUPERBOWL! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ok... I am Skater and I am blocked... I am editing at my grandma's house and I can edit aat home, but my main account is BLOCKED! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 19:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yep... I am a bureaucrat. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 19:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Your'e Back? OMG! I'm so pleased!!! :) :) :) --Alex001 09:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: STORY No, my apologies. However, feel free to use Winston. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 21:08, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Go ahead, I don't mind! (Talk to me!) RE: Capitals The country is a parody of America. America has one national capital: Washington D.C. (which I will be going to soon, as part of a school field trip!) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Bummer!!!']]) 'View template 21:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I just said... oy. You-know-what (I said). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Capitals Yeah, but what is the purpose of the "administrative" capital??? South Pole City contains two branches of the goverment (executive and legislative), and GourdZoid merely has the judiciary just because Jackos are better politicians!!! South pole City has the White House, the Capitol, and the Giant Pen (which is kinda a parody of the Washington Monument... maybe.)! Club Penguin City was only built with the same purpose as Inland. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Admin capital Well, South Pole City already houses the executive branch of the national goverment. It would make little sense to have "two" executive branches. I think there still should be only one capital. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Un-CPW If you become WM, then can I be a sysop or b-cat?I asked for it on the forum page.I've also been editing there a bit. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. Sorry about the Blue Elmo and Elmo pages.I was EXTREMELY bored. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Explorer and TS want it deleted. If it does, I will quit. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 02:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Lol that's okay. Early bird catches the worm I suppose. (Talk to me!) RE: Censorship Triskelle is making a mistake about who did what. TS removed POGOPUNK's message altogether. I merely used the template to emphasize my message, I did not mean to make mine look superior in any way. I fully agree with the message of POGOPUNk, and I am wondering why TS shrunk his message. I merely wish to remove all links to the Club Chicken Wiki, and to deaffiliate it. In my view, it is polluted with disgusting images, violence, and words on all the pages. It is a perfect haven for CP-dislikers. You may have a different POV, but that does not mean we can't be friends and work together, right? About the message on the Sitenotice: I do not wish to have any bad words on the wiki. And I would greatly appreaciate it if that link was removed. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Bad words Look in the history of Forum:Club Chicken Wiki. You will find a revision with many links to presumed "bad" pages (only looked at one article for one milisecond before clicking the "Back" button, in mere fear of seeing "bleh" stuff... eew!). Thanks for trying to understand my POV. I understand that you wanted it to be merely a funny wiki that "insults" CP in a clean way. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Alright that is NOT clean!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 22:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Please tell me where it isn't clean. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Those Elmo and Blue Elmo articles!! I hardly had to look at them to know they weren't "clean". [:-)--Lovebirds211 22:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I deleted those articles hours ago! Triskelle was bored and he apologized! All of this is happening because of the darn Elmo articles! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) No, Dp, it wasn't just that. I also saw the G's Family article and I saw things saying that he was g-a-y. All of that kind of just seemd not right to me. Please don't hate me!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 22:19, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, some of G's family is homossexual. Do you have problems with homossexual people?? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) No, it's just that where I'' come from, that kind of stuff can get you in trouble. ''Big''trouble.[:-)--Lovebirds211 22:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Well, homossexuality is OK for me. Some people on this wiki don't aprove it though. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't belive in that kind of stuff, nor do I belive in shooting or killing.[:-)--Lovebirds211 22:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) RE: ''My view God created male and female! Boys are boys, and girls are girls! God never meant for one gender to pass off as the other! You may not believe that, but I do! You may think homo is OK, but I (and a whole lot more people on this site) don't! I'm sorry, but the recommended age limit must to be 13, unless all the disgusting content on Club Chicken is removed! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Homos You know that's called prejudice' when you make fun of homosexuals. They were created that way and you were fun of them. You can get arrested for that and God created people equally. There is no "Bestest Person in the World". ust a reminder. I don't like 'em either but do I make fun of em? No. --Happyface. Yep It's been deleted.. Forgot My bro said "What is homosexual mean" and I saw the page it said Homos are fat.--Happyface ::Well I saw something: Case Closed, friend. i AM aGENT h All I'm going to say.--Fluffy 21 20:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm talking in the agent code ford car and link Hey dancing if you made Ford car and Link good job!!!! I like my role. I make a good darktan *does Darktan impression* *ahem* BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW EMPEROR OF EVERYTHING!!!!! how was that? Tails Also for the music use the intro music from adventures of sonic the hedgehog! that or the sonic 3 main theme whatever you want also use a different trap each episode It's like the simpenguins couch gags some shows need running gags right? Well to let ya know! Tails RE: Un-CP I'm not trying to insult Un-CP. I already tried that. However, I would like to point out that linking an uncensored site with a censored one is an easy way to scare, scar, or disturb young children. I didn't even know what sex meant until I was ten. TEN. I would like for you to read all of this, because I had too good of a day to argue with a genius as yourself. Thirteen is too low of a threshold for such a site, and I would advise raising it to 16 or even 18. Oh, and Explorer did read it. He read one page, I read a chunk of the site. We both came out mentally scarred 9and I still am mentally scared from my first visit). Also, you said Dancing Penguin was autistic. Why do they keep shooting an autistic penguin, and then calling the shooter a hero? What does autism have to do with it? I don't see that as comical. You can't clean an Un-Wiki. That means that Operation Chicken Noodle Soup was a failure, and will not appear again. I just wish that you would put a "not for people under 18" disclaimer on this site. Thirteen is too young for such a website. Again, I'm not insulting it this time, I'm trying to keep others from recieving a mental scar as I did (and I'm fifteen). Obscenities and bullying is exactly why I am homeschooled. I was the endless subject of harassment because I freak out at obscene items. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) To be exact, DP, I only had to look at a section of an article for one milisecond to get mentally scarred (or, should I say, "mentally scared"). That wiki is ridiculous and out of control. The final limit is 18. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:33, 24 February 2009 (UTC) So? That still doesn't topple the fact that the wiki is very violent and obscene! I pressed the Back button less than a second after my browser displayed the page! That's how bad it is! I don't want to go there ever again, and do you know the amount of kids that will be scarred if we don't warn them??? This is final, Dancing Penguin. This is final. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) JUST GREAT OH JUST GREAT I'M GETTING A LOAD OF E-MAILS FROM HERE! please I had a rough day and don't need more e-mails. thanks Tails6000 22:56, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Template talk:WIKIFAMILY Source(s):socalledmoralityormaturity.ie UN CP Ok. It's bad. It's lame. It shouldn't even exist. Point taken? Now delete it, weirdo. user:austin8310 Ok, so i had a bad point. Anyways, its just BAD. That a better point? oh, sorry for calling you a weirdo. I was half awake at the time. user:austin8310 There is just so much cussing. Yeah. PLEASE improve that. user:austin8310 Well that is the problem. It needs to be a LITTLE censored. How about you replace the bad words with "Blank" "$%#@$%" "swear" That would be a bit better, eh? user:austin8310 Oh BTW how do you make it just ur name. Idk still. Like...people still know what that is, and that's still bad. Is it ok if i go into the wiki and delete every bad word? Im doing that, whether you like it or not. Ok Ok, thanks. BTW, I'll be shortly joining the Un-CP Wiki and turning it around (if you don't mind me doing so). I already have a few hillarious ideas for the site: # The LOL, spoof of the COC and an acronym for "Laws of Laughter". They can be the wiki's core rules, but they do not have to be exactly like the COC. We can collectively refer to them as the "ROTFLOL" (Rotten, Overrated, Terrible, Fun Laws Of Laughter" (mock of policy, no fun intended). # We can replace Template:Condemned with Template:Bombed", which serves the same purpose as the template Condemned and states that "This page will be bombed!" and similar things. We can also spoof Template:Delete by making the default entry for the "user" parameter "The Antarctic Social Convention of Idiotic Idiots (ASCII)". So, can I help? Please??? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Forum:Letter from Happyface Please see that. He wrote a letter to you. --The FluffMiester 02:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) MRPERSON 777 QUIT!AND HE SAID HE'LL NEVER COME BACK! CHANGE AGAIN I'LL REMOVE YOUR RIGHTS. --The FluffMiester 02:17, 6 March 2009 (UTC) "Democracy" Conserrvaative isnt a way of government, ITS A PARTY!! JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE A CONSERVATIVE CANTIDATE IN CONTROL, DOESNT MEAN WE ARE A NAZI REGEIME!! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING OF POLITICS? And besides, EXPLORER IS CONSERVATIVE AS WELL! THAT WOULD MAKE IT EQUAL!! CAN YOU NOT READ?? ITS REALLY MAKING ME ANGRY, YOU PRACTICLY CALLING THE PARTY COMMUNISTS!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Please, dont talk to me,']] 20:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Your backup is gone I agree with Triskelle. Just because this is a democracy doesn't mean that the Democrats rule the wiki. I personally dislike the Democrats in the USA (real one), because they promote abortion and other such bad things. Stop changing the Government page; you are making us Conservatives look like Communists. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Hi Thanks! The Leukemia isn't fully neutralized, but doctors say that I should be restored to original health in about a fortnight, just gotta work in my new bone marrow =P And thanks for the birthday remark as well, the only thing I hate about it is I'm 15 and thats when things start to get harder (parent demanding jobs etc) (Talk to me!) 12:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Award! =D You have received my Award, for being awesome! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 17:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Styralized Maps You created the map for Eastshield...right? So may you create a map with full details of Eastshield like the map for Trans-Antarctica? ----Alex001 10:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) But why? You are supposed to be the map-maker as displayed in the Image Help! If you can't do detailed maps, type in the "Image Help" page that you could only make maps pointing out their location. ----Alex001 14:30, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :(( Im a-scared! Sombody has been on my penguin!!! AND spent some coins!!!! :( -- 11:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Password: changed! its not a bug, Im going to call cp to see if they can look in the login history and see if It came from a different IP (my password isnt "changed" I changed my password) -- 13:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Contests Sorry DP, but I am now the temporary judge of the Wiki Contests, because you are not around. I am sorry that this happened, but who's gonna control it? It's not like you take it over intentionally when the controller is still there! Well... I hope you could come back. You will then be back as a judge. check out my stroy Its called The Happy, Positive Tale of Four Penguins Named Poe, Moe, Toe, and Boe. --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 13:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Things That Happened DP, the wiki took a vote to advertise Un-CP. The vote was 6 no, 4 yes, 2 neutral. o, links of theUn-CP is 'BANNED. Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Congress/Should this wiki advertise the Un Club Penguin Wiki? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 17:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Although, I would have voted yes, and who knows if I'd been here... Oh well.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me too. And it would make a difference. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 09:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I was blocked? I was blocked for "whinning" about the Un-CP? One week? That makes no sense! I just wanted a re-vote, like the rest of the UN-CP. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 09:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid the BOB is being a little... totalitarian... about Un-CP. Anyone linking to it, wanting it linked to, talking about linking to it etc. is banned. It's in the COC, the BOB added it. THis is the first time I've ever considered breaking the rules... it might make an impact at least... but I'd just be blocked. I'll try to get you free though.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but I'm a bcrat and admin, I would unblock myself if I wanted, but I see that no one wanted me during the last year, so I might aswell be blocked for another year. Maybe at that point things will be better. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 09:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) NO! Don't try to unblock yourself, their's a law-in-the-making dissallowing that. But don't leave, I'll soon get you unblocked legitemately.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, what are you going to do? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 09:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ummm... I do rekon this would violate your rights, if you had any... so let's get us all some rights!--N⊘tAnEditor 09:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) To the BOB!--N⊘tAnEditor 09:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the tip.. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 09:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Welccome.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:52, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm an admin. I could do it. Or you could go to the sysops. They are kinder XD. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) lol maybe... But the BOBs are kind too xP Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Too much BOB. It will turn into a big problem, and the topic will raid the Shout Box, so I think it should be handled to users not that high. There are too much BOB. It needs to be handled carefully. Do you agree? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I know... even inside the Bob there will be conflits. And I'm a BOB myself. "Masterisms" only exist in wikis running by penguins. Bob could work in other wikis, but not in this one. It has too many controversy and wars. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) So the current sysops are . . . . me & Kwiksilver XD. I know, but these are the only active sysops, and The Leader is running to become a sysop at the RfA. So do you want to handle it out on our talk pages? mine is here and here is Kwiksilver's. So you want to be unblocked, right? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I unblocked myself. Thanks, if someone blocks me again I will only be able to talk on this talk page Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! Did you know me before you went on semi-quit? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I knew you! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Great. Well, see you round! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC)